Kyūseishu
by Seiffer
Summary: Karena jalan menuju nama Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō dan Sharingan no Eiyū bukanlah tanpa pengorbanan. No Pairing, Slight MinaKushi.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
Characters:** Namikaze Minato (29), Hatake Kakashi (15)/(27)  
**Pairing: **None, Slight MinaKushi.  
**Rate: **T

* * *

_****__Kyūseishu_

* * *

_._

_.**  
**_

_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles its a very, very..._

_Mad world*_

_._

_.  
_

Mereka berdua adalah _shinobi_ jenius, terbaik di generasinya masing-masing. Dianugerahi dua kombinasi mematikan yang menjadikan mereka sebagai figur yang dikagumi banyak orang: bakat di atas rata-rata dan tekad keras untuk terus memacu diri. Mereka adalah tipe individu yang akan meninggalkan kesan dalam ingatan, baik karena penampilan mereka atau pencapaian yang luar biasa.

Namikaze Minato memiliki rambut pirang keemasan dan mata biru secerah langit yang membuat hampir semua gadis jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Tidak banyak orang tahu bahwa gadis pertama yang dicintainya pernah menganggap dirinya terlalu lembek dan tidak jantan_—_tentu saja opini itu akan berubah bertahun-tahun kemudian.

Lulus akademi di usia sepuluh tahun, Minato belajar di bawah bimbingan langsung Jiraiya, salah satu dari tiga _Sannin_ legendaris dan merupakan kandidat terkuat untuk menjadi _Hokage_ termuda dalam sejarah _Konoha_.

Minato tidak pernah mengenal kedua orangtuanya.

Ia ditemukan dalam sebuah keranjang tanpa nama, hanya berbalutkan selimut tipis, ditinggalkan seorang diri. Seorang _shinobi_ _Konoha_ dalam perjalanan pulang ke desanya menemukan Minato di sebuah dermaga dalam cuaca yang berangin, ombak menderu-deru menenggelamkan tangisannya saat itu.

_Shinobi_ yang menemukannya lah yang memberinya nama Namikaze Minato, berdasarkan tempat dimana ia menemukan sang bayi.

Minato tidak pernah memiliki apa yang benar-benar bisa ia sebut sebagai rumah. Jadi ia membangun satu untuk dirinya sendiri. _Uzushiogakure_, desa tempat wanita yang ia sayangi dilahirkan, hancur dalam perang dan menjadi salah satu alasan bagi Minato untuk memilih Uzumaki Kushina sebagai pasangan hidup. Mereka berbagi sentimentalisme yang sama, fondasi yang kuat bagi mereka berdua untuk membina sebuah keluarga.

Menjadi seseorang yang diakui dan dibutuhkan banyak orang merupakan salah satu ambisinya. _Konoha_ dan seluruh warganya adalah harta yang berharga bagi Minato.

Ia memutuskan bahwa melindungi_ Konoha_ dan dunia demi menyediakan rumah yang aman bagi para raja kecil yang akan menjadi kekuatan _Konoha_ di masa depan adalah misi jangka panjangnya untuk seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Hatake Kakashi mewarisi rambut abu-abu keperakan yang khas dan mata gelap dengan ekspresi malas yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai unik. Penampilannya yang misterius dan pembawaannya yang tenang membuat gadis-gadis mudah jatuh hati padanya. Namun tidak sedikit juga orang yang menganggapnya menyebalkan, sikapnya yang kadang arogan dan terkesan tahu segala adalah penyebab utamanya.

Menyelesaikan pendidikan akademi di usia lima tahun, lulus ujian _Chuunin_ satu tahun kemudian. Kakashi menciptakan _jutsu_-nya sendiri dan diangkat menjadi _Jounin_ di usia empat belas tahun. Kakashi adalah anak didik Namikaze Minato dan dalam perjalanan membentuk diri menjadi salah satu _shinobi_ terbaik yang dimiliki _Konoha_.

Nama ibunya terukir di nisan keluarga ketika Kakashi belum mampu menyimpan ingatan apapun dalam hidupnya. Ayahnya, pria yang disebut sebagai _Konoha no Shiroi Kiba_, mencabut nyawanya sendiri menyusul kegagalannya melindungi desa.

Kakashi menerima_ Sharingan_ di mata kirinya sebagai hadiah perpisahan dari Obito Uchiha dan kadang, di malam ketika Kakashi mengingat orang-orang terdekat yang telah meninggalkannya, air mata akan terus mengalir dari _Sharingan _milik Obito sedangkan mata kanannya berada dalam kondisi yang sama sekali berbeda.

Kakashi merasa Obito memanjakannya dengan terus membantu dirinya bahkan ketika remaja ber-_goggle_ itu sudah tidak lagi berada di dunia yang sama.

Keluarga dan rumah bukanlah objek pembicaraan favorit Kakashi, namun ia selalu menganggap _Konoha_ sebagai tempatnya untuk pulang dan salah satu alasannya untuk terus hidup.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua memiliki kegagalan dan kehilangan yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya. Mimpi buruk yang membuat mereka terjaga di malam hari dan mimpi indah yang membuat mereka meneteskan air mata bahagia. Mereka pun memiliki ketakutan terdalam yang sama, yaitu ketika mereka tidak bisa melindungi orang-orang yang mereka anggap berharga.

Rasa kehilangan dan penyesalan adalah hukuman abadi yang mereka dapatkan dalam hidup sebagai konsekuensi dari kegagalan.

Seperti hari ini, dimana Minato kembali mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu muridnya, Rin, kehilangan nyawanya dalam konfrontasi dengan para _shinobi_ _Kirigakure_. Minato datang terlambat untuk yang kedua kalinya dan Kakashi harus membuat pilihan yang menyakitkan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tangan, yang selama lima belas tahun hidupnya, ternoda oleh melankoli air mata dan merah pekatnya darah.

Jadi ketika malam itu ia berada di kamar Kakashi di rumah sakit, Minato menemukan dirinya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun kepada murid satu-satunya, terbaring tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun di tengah-tengah tempat tidur yang terlihat terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahannya sampai dadanya terasa sesak. Suara detakan jarum jam dan dengungan statik dari mesin-mesin yang ada di kamar suram itu membuatnya resah.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi... lagi-lagi aku tidak ada di sana saat kalian membutuhkanku."

"... _Sensei_ ada di sini sekarang." Kakashi merespon dengan bisikan, memalingkan wajahnya menjauh dari Minato. Ia menutupi matanya dengan sebelah lengan, "... Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Kakashi... kematian Rin bukan salahmu."

Minato bisa mendengar perubahan ritme dalam pernafasan Kakashi dan segera memperingatkan si remaja dengan intonasi lembut untuk tetap tenang atau ia akan dipaksa untuk meninggalkan rumah sakit oleh para staf karena tidak membiarkan Kakashi mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang diperlukannya.

"Mungkin... mungkin akan lebih baik kalau mereka tidak pernah bertemu denganku, Obito dan Rin..."

Minato mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

"Obito mengorbankan nyawanya untukku dan berpesan untuk menjaga Rin... a-aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya... dengan tanganku sendiri... aku tahu saat itu aku harus membuat pilihan, dan aku memilih Konoha di atas Rin_—_"

"_—_kau tahu, _Sensei_... _(aku masih bisa melihat darah dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang perlahan menghilang di tangan ini)_... aku_—_"

Kata-kata Kakashi terhenti sampai di sana, tepat di saat Minato akan menghentikannya. Mereka adalah _shinobi_. Menyeret diri menuju lubang keputusasaan dan penyesalan diri hanya akan berakhir pada penderitaan. Kakashi, lebih dari orang lain, seharusnya mengerti akan hal itu.

Minato mengatupkan rahangnya, kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat di atas lutut. Ia membayangkan konflik tanpa akhir yang mungkin menyebabkan ratusan remaja seperti Kakashi menghabiskan masa mudanya dalam tragedi dan kehancuran. Minato berharap kemenangan _Konoha_ dan aliansinya akan membawa perdamaian panjang yang sepadan dengan segala pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan.

Hujan mulai turun, menerpa jendela dengan irama yang tidak beraturan, mengisi kesunyian di ruangan yang semakin gelap. Minato menutup tirai dan menyalakan lampu kecil yang ada di meja di sebelah tempat tidur. Cahaya yang redup menyediakan penerangan yang cukup nyaman. Ia melirik Kakashi yang sudah kembali tenang. Muridnya itu berbaring di sisi kanan tubuhnya, kali ini menghadap Minato, menatap kosong satu titik pada dinding di hadapannya.

Minato bersandar lebih jauh di kursi, perlahan menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tahu Kakashi hanya butuh waktu sebentar untuk meredakan emosinya.

_'Seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin baik dalam melakukannya.'_

"Kau tahu, Kakashi... mungkin kau masih ada di sini untuk suatu alasan. _Konoha_ masih membutuhkanmu." Minato mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari sakunya, membuka halaman pertama, "Mungkin... suatu hari nanti kau akan menjadi guru dari anakku dan Kushina."

"Teruslah bermimpi, _Sensei_. Tidak akan."

"Mau taruhan? Kau harus memesan _Mabo Ramen Extra_ di _Ichiraku_ untuk dirimu sendiri kalau kau kalah."

Selama ini, Kakashi menganggap _Miso Ramen_ kesukaannya memiliki rasa yang jauh lebih baik daripada _Mabo Ramen_ favorit Minato. Mereka berdua terlibat adu pendapat yang cukup panas mengenai hal ini dan berakhir dengan Kakashi mendeklarasikan bahwa seumur hidup, ia tidak akan memesan _Mabo Ramen _walaupun itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang tertinggal di menu.

"Hmmh... sebuah tantangan? Kuterima dengan senang hati," Kakashi lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke buku yang ada di tangan Minato, "Buku apa itu?"

"_Dokonjō Ninden._ Legenda Ninja yang Sangat Pemberani. Kau sudah pernah membaca novel ini?"

"_Hmph_. Judul yang payah. Siapa pengarangnya?"

"Jiraiya_-sensei_."

Senyum miring terbentuk di bibir Minato melihat reaksi Kakashi ketika mendengar nama itu, "Aah... apa itu membuatmu tertarik? Akan kubacakan untukmu sebentar lagi."

"Biar kutebak... kisah heroik tentang seorang anak lelaki_—_"

"Siklus perang dan sang penyelamat, ya... yang seperti itu."

"... Tipikal." Gerutu Kakashi, namun _Jounin_ muda itu menarik salah satu bantal yang ada di tempat tidur dan memeluknya erat, dengan sebelah mata tidak pernah meninggalkan literatur di tangan _Sensei_-nya, persis seperti seorang anak kecil bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur.

Minato tidak mampu menahan tawa melihat tingkah laku Kakashi, namun tatapan penuh peringatan dari muridnya membuatnya lekas terdiam, memaksa Minato untuk mulai membaca dengan suara rendah.

Malam itu, Kakashi bermimpi tentang seorang _shinobi_ berisik berambut pirang yang sibuk berlari ke sana kemari, meneriakkan _"Rasengan!"_ untuk menghajar musuh-musuhnya, menyelamatkan dunia.

.

.

.

_"Tapi kenapa kau menggunakan Shiki Fūjin?! Tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk mati hanya demi bertemu dengan Naruto selama beberapa menit setelah ia lebih besar nanti!"  
_

_Itu adalah awal dari argumen terakhir Minato dengan Kushina di malam penyerangan Kyuubi. _

_Argumen terakhir, sekaligus perdebatan pertama yang berhasil dimenangkan Minato.  
_

_"Aku ingin kau tetap di sini untuk membesarkan Naruto. Kenapa... kenapa kau mengorbankan Naruto untuk menyelamatkan desa dan negaramu? Kenapa kau mengorbankan dirimu untukku..." _

_Kushina terus memohon kepada Minato untuk melupakan rencananya. Ia hanya ingin salah satu dari mereka untuk selalu ada di sana, ketika Naruto membutuhkan orangtuanya. _

_Namun bagi Minato, pilihannya sudah ditetapkan sejak awal. _

_Pilihannya sudah ditetapkan sejak hari ia mengenakan hitai-ate dengan simbol Konoha di keningnya.  
_

_"Mengkhianati desa dan negaramu sama rendahnya dengan menelantarkan seorang anak. Kau seharusnya mengerti, Kushina... kau melihat negaramu sendiri hancur di depan matamu. Kau tahu sakitnya tumbuh dewasa tanpa tempat yang bisa kau sebut rumah... dan kau tahu bahwa kita adalah keluarga... shinobi." **  
_

_Mereka adalah para prajurit pelindung, senjata yang siap digunakan untuk mencapai kepentingan yang lebih besar, mewujudkan visi dan mimpi Konoha.  
_

_Kushina melihat kesungguhan dan tekad luar biasa di mata biru cerulean milik Minato. Mata yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama seperti saat Minato merengkuh Kushina dengan lengannya yang kuat, menyelamatkannya dari para ninja Kumogakure dan berkata bahwa ia menemukan dirinya melalui rambut merah menyalanya yang indah._

_Minato tahu bahwa ini adalah akhir dari dirinya, dan Kushina, namun setidaknya dengan pengorbanan yang akan ia lakukan, Hi no Ishi akan terus menyala dalam setiap nyawa di Konoha yang mereka selamatkan malam ini.  
_

_Mereka tidak akan kehilangan tempat yang bisa mereka sebut sebagai rumah.  
_

_Minato tidak merasakan penyesalan sedikitpun ketika jiwanya meninggalkan dunia yang ia cintai. _

_Ia akan membuat pilihan itu berulang kali tanpa berpikir dua kali.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Silakan! Satu porsi _Mabo Ramen Special_ untuk Kakashi." Teuchi meletakkan mangkuk besar beraroma luar biasa yang masih berasap di hadapan Kakashi. Mengucapkan terima kasih, Jounin_-sensei_ berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu memanjatkan doa singkat sebelum mematahkan sumpitnya._  
_

"Tumben kau tidak memesan _Miso Ramen_ seperti biasa," Komentar Teuchi sambil tersenyum, "Apa ada yang spesial di hari ini?"

Sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari balik masker. Garis-garis melembut di sudut mata Kakashi yang terlihat dan_—_sesaat_—_pria yang lebih muda jatuh ke dalam aliran nostalgia yang menghanyutkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Teuchi.

"Aku kalah taruhan."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Glossary:_____  
_**

_____Kyūseishu_: Saviour/Penyelamat  
*Mad World © Tears for Fears  
**Dialog antara Minato-Kushina diambil dari Naruto chapter 504, halaman 1-3.  


**A/N: **Maaf, saya ngarang sendiri backstory buat Minato :D Fic yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Tears for Fears, Mad World, yang juga menjadi soundtrack salah satu film terkeren yang pernah dibuat, _Donnie Darko_. Buat yang suka psychological mindtrickery :P dengan sedikit sentuhan Sci-fi, silakan dicoba. Terima kasih banyak sudah bersedia membaca short fic ini!

Cheers,  
**Sei**


End file.
